Final Destination 6
by Dark Goddess Violeta
Summary: A new group of survivors, some new rules, and a bizzare subway accident. Takes place moments before the ending of Final Destination 3
1. Cheating Death

Wendy stepped down the stairs into the subway, walking into it laughing with her roommate and friend. She'd been waiting for this for awhile, and now that Death was done with them she could go back home. She stepped towards the subway doors...and someone started screaming.

"DON'T GET ON THE SUBWAY! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" It wasn't long before the security guards grabbed her and started to pull her out, her friends following after her as she kept screaming and kicking, trying to get free. "YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE! IT'S GONNA CRASH! DON'T GET ON!" Wendy stopped and stared at the other girl wondering, and someone behind her shoved past.

"Don't just stand there I don't have all day. If you're gonna get on, get on. If not, get off." Wendy looked into the train, and her eyes found.

"Kevin...?"And then they found. "Julie?" She started breathing fast as she stepped backwards. "No..no...no..no no no NO! It's...it's suppoed to be over. WE beat you! WE BEAT YOU!" Kevin and Julie looked up, their gazes coming to Wendy.

"Wendy?"

"Wendy?" They both moved towards her...Kevin stepped out...and the doors slid closed before Julie could get out.

"NO!" Wendy screamed as she pressed her hands against the door, even as Kevin started talking.

"Hey what's going on calm dow..." He trailed off as he saw the tears in her eyes.

"It's the subway...It's happening again..." She backed away from the train, tears dripping from her eyes as she looked at Julie. "We...we have to get out of her...IT'S NOT SAFE HERE!" By then the security guards were back from dragging the other girl out, and they quickly went over to Wendy, talking to each other.

"Sheesh. What's going on today, I know there a lot of weirdos on the subway...but these two really take the cake." They grabbed Wendy as she screamed and kicked, trying to get free.

"STOP THE TRAIN! STOP IT! IT'S GOING TO CRASH! THEY'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" They dragged her out, Kevin following behind her...and there was the sound of screeching metal, two very heavy things colliding and an explosion as Wendy shook crying, the other girl doing the same thing.

~Minutes before Wendy went down into the subway~

Melissa and her friends stepped down into the subway, laughing and joking with one another. Melissa didn't join in, she'd had a bad feeling all morning. It had only worsened when they'd passed a logging truck with a Tagart logo on it. She followed them, listening to her friends as they bought the tickets. "Hello how may I help you today?"

"Ahh yes. We would like eight tickets for **Train 180** please."

"**Train 180** takes two routes today, would you be buying the later one for Route 13 or the earlier one for **Route 23**?" Melissa shivered as the woman spoke, some of the words speaking out to her. She shook her head as they passed forward, heading down into the train platform, passing a few radios.

_"This next song is in memory of those poor souls who perished on **flight 180 **a few years ago."_

_I close my eyes..._

_Only for a moment and the moment's gone._

_All my dreams,_

_Pass before my eyes, a curiosity._

Melissa stared at the radio, shivering before she gripped onto the handrail leading down, pulling her hand back and muttering to herself. "Ow.." She'd cut herself.

_Duuuust in the wind._

_All we are is dust in the wind._

_Saaame old soong._

_Just a drop of water in and endless sea._

_All we dooo,_

_crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see._

She shivered even more as farther along the track, water dripped onto an electric box, shorting it out and switching the tracks.

_Duuuust in the wind._

_All we are is dust in the wiiiiiind._

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_*Music plays with no lyrics*_

She stepped onto the subway, frowning as she paused. "Did you guys feel that?"

"Feel what...are you okay?"

"I...yea it was just my imagination I guess."

_Don't hang on,_

_Nothing lasts forever but __the earth and sky._

_It slips away,_

_and all your money won't another minute buy._

_Duuuust in the wind._

_All we are is- _

The radio shorted out, switching through channels rapidly, sometimes hitting rock songs, sometimes talk shows.

_In another news today-**DEATH AND DESTRUCTION ALL AROUND ME**-Horrible tragedy's only living surviviors-_

**_Board the subway today _**_folks-**Any survivors will** _

**_DEATH DOESN'T LIKE TO BE CHEATED_**

The train jerked as it was forced to take a turn it wasn't supposed to...and as it passed an intersection...another train smashed through theirs killing some girl Melissa didn't know.

"JULIE!" Melissa turned to look at the one who'd screamed, and then she screamed as a shard of metal flew threw the air and pierced through her boyfriend. One of her other friends, slid along the floor towards the track...and as he scrambled to grab onto something, he grabbed one of those poles in the subway, and it snapped. He fell onto the tracks, screaming as the wheels of the train tore through him, and the pole flew and sliced through another one of her friends, who gasped and gripped onto it her eyes wide. "KEVIN!" She turned back to the other girl as some guy slammed into a window, being sucked out and dragged along the wall.

"MELISSA!" She turned towards her friend, on the other side of the train and screamed a moment before the coupler link sliced through them, splattering his blood over her.

"NO!" Melissa gripped onto the subway pole that she held tighter, the other girl doing the same. She looked around trying to find her other friends and the train jerked to the side crashing into another one again...as it did she saw her friend slam into the train's surface, screaming as it kept on. "NOO!"

The train turned towards it's side, breaking through several bars and metal structures. The last of her friend were flung out of the train, and impaled on the bar and she screamed as it happened. Now only her and the other girl were alive. The train jerked to a stop, flinging both of them. The other girl fell onto the track, and she fell onto the ground beside it. "Help me...please..." The other girl looked at her crying as she said that. "Please..."

She stumbled into a standing position moving to help the other girl...and something on the subway snapped, and Melissa gasped as her eyes widened, a piece of metal pierced through her chest. Her hands closed around it and her eyes met Wendy's as she fell to her knees, her eyes gazed over as she echoed the radio. "Death doesn't like to be cheated." The last thing she saw was the subway turn around the bend, slamming into Wendy.

She jerked backwards as her eyes opened. She stared at the radio, shivering before she gripped onto the handrail leading down, pulling her hand back and muttering to herself. "Ow.." She'd cut herself.

_Duuuust in the wind._

_All we are is dust in the wind._

_Saaame old soong._

_Just a drop of water in and endless sea._

_All we dooo,_

_crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see._

She stopped and one after another her friends stopped behind her, crashig into her. "I've...I've seen this...we...we can't get on the sub way...we...no...no no NO!" She stumbed backwards, away from the subway. "DON'T GET ON THE SUBWAY! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Security gaurds grabbed onto her, escorting her out as she struggled against them. Her friends sighed as they followed after her, but she kept screaming. "YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE! IT'S GONNA CRASH! DON'T GET ON!" The security guards started to talk to her, before someone else started screaming and they ran back down to get her. When they came back Both Melissa and Wendy were crying as the sounds of the subway crash echoed up to them. Her friends turned towards her and they all had the same question.

"How did you know...?" She opened her mouth, and then closed it.

"I...I...I saw it...I had...a vision...it happened..." The others shook their heads.

"Melissa that's crazy." Wendy managed to speak through her tears.

"She's telling the truth. It happened to us. I saw a similiar accident...we're not safe."

"What do you mean we're not safe? We're alive."

"No...we're in danger. Death...Death is coming for us. It'll kill us one by one...in the order we died in her vision." She hicupped as she explained. "It happened to us just days ago." None of them noticed the man standing at the end of the block, watching them.


	2. Jace

They were all at the funeral, all of them except for Jace. He'd had a job offer he couldn't refuse and had gone to check up on it. Wendy was looking over the list, the list that gave the order they were set to die in and she frowned. "This list is wrong." Melissa sighed closing her eyes.

"I had the vision not you Wendy...I know what I saw."

"Then explain why there are only ten names but eleven of us?"

"...what?"

"There are ten of us here...but Jace couldn't come. You forgot someone." She took the list from Wendy looking over it herself.

_Jace, Alexander, Alexandria, Kevin, Emily, Destiny, Taylor, Veil, Wendy(?), Melissa(?)_

She looked up, looking over them and then she shivered. "Maci...were you going to get on that train with us?"

"Yea...till you freaked out." Melissa frowned looking down. That made no sense. She could see the deaths, clear as day.

Julie, smashed by the train, Jace impaled by a shard of metal, Alexander torn up by the train's wheels, Alexandria getting stabbed through with the pole, Kevin getting dragged out the window, Emily and Destiny getting sliced in half by the coupler link, the train flipping over and crushing Taylor, Veil getting flung out and onto the loose shard of the support...and then her and Wendy's deaths. The ones whose order she couldn't figure out. But Maci...Maci hadn't been on the train...had she? Her eyes glazed over, and she was back in that tunnel, seeing what she missed before.

_The train jerking as it took a turn it wasn't meant to, Jace getting impaled, Maci trying to drag apart the subway doors, succeeding...and getting sliced in half when they shut again._

**_Jace getting impaled...Jace getting impaled..._**

_A factory, eight people getting escorted out as one of them kicks and screams, crying, Jace walking past all of them, ignoring them as he steps into the factory...Jace thrown backwards, slamming into a wall, a shard of loose metal flying off of the generator and slicing through him._

"JACE NO!" She jerked upright, blood trailing from her eyes. Wendy and the others froze, and everyone turned to look at her. Wendy helped her up.

"Come on let's go..."

"No...NO! Jace...he's in trouble we can't...we have to..." She started hyperventilating as Wendy led her to her car, shouting at her.

"CALM DOWN! Where is he?"

* * *

Jace stepped out of his car, closing the door shut behind him as he tossed his cigarette to the side. He sighed as he started towards the factory shaking his head. His girlfriend was going crazy...and worse she'd been right...that wasn't possible. How could it be? Did she...did she sabotage the subway? He shook his head sighing and the factory's doors were opened, a girl kicking and screaming bloody murder as she and seven others were escorted out. He ignored them all as he stepped into the doors, and a guard moved to stop him.

"I'm sorry sir but at the moment the tours have been canceled." He shook his head at the guard.

"I'm not here for the tour, I'm here because I was given a job offer, my name's Jace?" The guard nodded recognizing the name.

"Go right in, he's waiting for you." As he left one of the other employees moved to speak with him.

"What was all that about anyway? Why did the tour get canceled?" As Jace pushed open the door, the guard answered her.

"Some kid had a panic attack, screaming bloody murder how the factory was going to explode and we were all going to die..." Jace paused, halfway inside of the door, turning back to the guard.

"What...what did you say?" The guard sighed and repeated himself.

"Some kid had a panic attack and she was screaming bloody murder about how the factory was going to explo-" There was the sound of something popping, and then a much louder sound, as the building shook, collapsing in on the main door trapping them inside. "GO! There's an...an emergency exit! GO NOW!" Jace turned, running down the hallway. About halfway through it, a dead man was lying there, half his body burnt, a picture of Devil's Flight roller coaster with a knife sticking out of it. Jace didn't even give it a second glance as he kept down the passage.

* * *

_A few rooms below Jace, the main generator overheated, the supply of coolant buried under the same rubble now covering the door. The back-up generators usually had a fail safe to shut it down if it got to hot, but the first back-up generator was ruined, as if by sabotage. The second was fine but the third was buried under rubble. _

_Outside the factory the eight people who had been escorted out were standing still, watching the factory's implosion, the one who had been screaming and kicking now crying and slumped in the grip of her friend's. A car pulled up, the door opening before it could stop, Melissa running towards the factory, tears streaming from her eyes even as the guards ran after her, not letting another person die._

* * *

Jace went down the stair way, and relaxed as he saw the exit, his stride relaxing to a walk...just as the generator blew, the force great enough to throw him back into a wall, his eyes locking onto the metal shard and then widening...just before it sliced through him, with enough force to dig into the wall, the upper half of Jace's body falling to the ground, the bottom falling and covering it seconds later.

For just a moment as it did, a figure appeared in the destruction, looking at Jace's body silent before finally saying. "The first of many I fear...my friend has grown careless...sending a vision to two groups at once." The figure shook his head, vanishing just as suddenly as he had appeared.

* * *

Melissa fell to the ground, crying as she stared up at the flames of the factory and Wendy spoke to her. "Don't cry, maybe he got out..."

"He didn't...I saw it...I saw him die...the first time...when it was the vision...and then another time, brighter...darker...his blood...he..." She was speechless and then she screamed, arching her back as blood started to leak down her cheeks.

**_Maci getting sliced in half when they shut...Maci getting sliced in half when they shut...Maci getting sliced in half when they shut..._**

_Maci shook her head walking away from the black man in the coat who'd just warned her...Maci stepping onto the **Route 23 **bus, it stopping because of construction, a **Tagart Logging **truck parked nearby...Maci getting pissed and demanding to be let off, stepping out of the bus...the buzzsaw jamming...Maci stepping forward, and then her body jerking as a saw blade cut straight through her head, chopping off the top right side of it. _


End file.
